High-resolution three dimensional (3D) animation typically includes a tremendous level of detail that produces photo-realistic or “movie quality” imagery and provides an immersive entertainment experience. Such high-resolution 3D animation is desirable in an interactive gaming setting to provide realistic game-play. However, due to the level of detail in high-resolution 3D animation, dynamically modeling and rendering such 3D animation to correspond to user interaction is processing resource intensive. Thus, the resolution and/or other quality enhancing aspects of 3D animation for interactive gaming may be restricted by game engine and device hardware capabilities.